Asile de Roués
by CheekyXO
Summary: Byakuya is known to be a high strung ,straight 'A' , model student of his class. He's always trying to do the right thing and stick up for the weak. While standing up for one of his classmates, on the roof of the school, the bully Naraku stirs something within him.


Admit it

A High School confrontation gone horribly wrong, or was it horribly right? (Naraku X Byakuya) Rated M. For Language and Lemons.

A/n: I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry I haven't had a chance to send this to a Beta . Please read and review if you want me to post more. But for right now this is a one shot.

The stairs were dark and smelled kind of musty. That smell that stair halls usually have when there's no ventilation to that area. He hadn't originally paid attention to if anyone was following him, but he could have sworn he'd heard something. Hopefully if it hadn't been his imagination, it would be who he thought it was. Pausing again he could hear a second set of steps echoing in the stair well. Naraku reached the top of the stair hall exiting to the roof. The door wasn't well oiled up here. It screeched and banged shut heavily.

He walked to the back of the raised entrance and waited for his follower to find him. The roofs parapet was about half a foot thick and three feet high. It was lined with a six foot chain link barbed fence that curved inwards another two feet, to make sure that none of the idiot students ever accidently fell. The gray paint of the roof was peeling from the heat and covered with graffiti. He doubted anyone would ever retouch it. And the floor of the roof was dusty dark gray concrete.

The door to the stair hall screeched open, then banged just as it had when he'd arrived. His company had finally made it up.

"What is it that you want Byakuya?" Naraku called out to him loudly seeing him before he saw him.

The sun beamed directly into Byakuyas eyes as he rounded the corner. No longer forced to face the sun he dropped the hand shielding his eyes. Byakuya wore his black thick hair pulled back into a ponytail. His school uniform jacket buttoned all the way up. He was dressed to school regulations.

"You were cruel to Kagura." Byakuya scolded" You could have let her down better than that"

"Oh is that all?" Naraku crossed his legs and put his hands in his pockets. "I thought you followed me all the way up here to full around."

"You thought wrong. Why did you do it?" Slightly startled he blushed embarrassed by being hit on by another guy.

"I just answered a simple question with an honest answer" Naraku eyed him.

His wavy dark hair was pulled back by a black cloth headband, showing off his black ear gauges. And his navy blue uniform was modified. Everything about this guy pissed Byakuya off right now. Where Byakuya wore the schools white dress shirt. Naraku wore a black tee shirt, with the sleeves of his jacket rolled up to his elbows.

"She didn't deserve to be humiliated like that." Palms facing upwards Byakuya came closer. "Are you honestly such a cold fucking bastard, that you don't feel anything after doing that in front of the others?"

Naraku said nothing as he looked down through the chain link fence. Phys. Ed. Students were stretching and preparing for the day's activity. He was getting irritated by talk over some girl he didn't want.

"Answer me!"

Naraku cocked a brow and looked at Byakuya. He then took two quick steps, pinning Byakuya to the door. Narakus left hand was pressed firmly against the wall. Byakuya was pinned between his left arm and the fence.

As his face leaned forward Byakuya backed into the wall. Predatory scarlet eyes locked onto his.

"You came all the way up here to question master me about some skank I fucked on the field?"

"Don't call her that!"

"You know what I think? No scratch that. Know what I know? Is that your using that poor bitch as a cover to come up here and approach me."

"That's bull-"

"Aren't you going to acknowledge your feelings for- me?" His words whispered across Byakuyas lips.

"You're a monster." He whispered.

"If you wanted to fuck. All you had to do was ask."

"I'm not like that."

"Not like that?" The look on Narakus face was incredulous. "I saw the way that you used to check me out. The way that your dick used to harden at watching me shower." He smoothed his hands under Byakuyas shirt.

Byakuya looked as if he wanted dig a hole and find the nearest mountain to pull over him.

"That's why you stopped taking public showers right? You were afraid to get caught with a stiffy" He leaned closer to his ear. "Didn't you see mine?"

He dragged his nails over his nipples. "I saw you watching me."

Naraku kissed him behind the ear. His kisses leaving tiny patches of scorched flesh. The tingling hot sensation erased his train of thought. All conviction lost as his heart pounded madly in his chest. Their lips met. Hot air filled his lungs. And butterflies fluttered from the pits of his stomach.

"Don't tell me it only takes a simple kiss?" Naraku smiled wickedly. Running his fingers over his lips.

Entirely embarrassed at being unraveled so easily, Byakuya did what any guy would do in this situation. He gave him a swift punch to the face.

"Don't toy with me!" His eyes gone dark. A vain popped up in Byakuyas forehead as he still held his fist.

"That was completely unnecessary." Naraku wiped at his lip still grinning. Checking to see if it was bleeding. He'd almost fallen back. That punch had some kick to it. Most importantly it turned him on.

"I'm not like that keep your lips to yourself." Sounding unconvincing even to himself Byakuya rubbed his fist as he glared at Naraku.

"You seemed to be enjoying it to me." Naraku forced Byakuya back into the wall. Pointedly grabbing the raised fabric between his legs. Before rudely kissing him again. This time forcing his tongue to enter Byakuyas mouth.

Byakuya tried to push him away, but to no avail. They fought each other with grips and pushes, all the time lips still locked. His back ached from the abuse of their scuffle. Naraku over powered him and his hands were locked to his chest. Grunting chest heaving Byakuya relented.

The kiss was metallic and hot as he ravaged his lips. Narakus tongue explored every nook and cranny of his mouth. They exchanged moans, as Naraku rubbed his erection against his seeking friction. Lost in the kiss Byakuya didn't hear him remove his belt. His hands were cuffed together as the belt twined around his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya questions almost drunkenly. Cheery lips swollen and Amethyst eyes lidded.

"About to give you what you want." Naraku made sure the belt is tight by tugging on it.

Pushing on Byakuyas shoulders he urged him into a squat. Byakuya was level with the zipper of his pants now.

"I'm not doing this." He turned his face away to the side. He could hear the zipper coming down and the shuffle of fabric.

"Don't act like you haven't done it before." Naraku turned his head back to face him.

"I've ne…" Byakuya gagged.

Naraku shifted his hips forward, purring as the tip of cock brushed past soft lips. Byakuya pulled back and Naraku held him in place. Bucking his hips forward slowly then briskly. The brutish gagging produced thick viscous saliva. Spittle was starting to drip down Byakuyas' chin, as he pushed closer to entrance of his throat. Byakuya ripped his head away from him. And hit him in the thigh with his cuffed hands.

"I couldn't breathe you stupid son of a bitch!" Byakuya yelled up at him. Face flushed eyebrows screwed together. Wiping the droll from his chin with the arm of his uniform.

"Sorry about that. But now you've done it." Smirking he tilted Byakuyas blushing face up to him, and parted his lips with his thumb. Carefully sliding his cock back into his mouth. Byakuya was hesitant taking his time to get accustomed to it this time.

"Use your tongue." Naraku stroked the back of his hair.

The younger yokais cheeks flared and he paused. Naraku held the base of his shaft as he waited. Sticking his tongue out Byakuya circled the head. His head was guided up and down the shaft.

"Just... Like…That "Naraku shivered as he circled the head of his cock with his tongue again. "Now do the same thing while you suck." He rubbed his face lovingly with the other hand.

Getting into the flow of it Byakuya moaned. He wished he could reach down to pleasure himself. His own member was becoming hard to ignore. He pulled back taking a moment to swallow. Naraku took the opportunity to rub his cock on his lips. Softly plopping it against his nose and cheeks.

"You can spit, but don't swallow." Naraku eyes were misted with lust. The entrance to the roof banged open.

Naraku fastened his pants back up. Tucking his still very erect cock in the band.

"You should clean your face off." The corner of Narakus lips turned up.

"Undo it" Byakuya shoved his hands at Naraku.

"Why would I do that?" Naraku gave him a mischievous look.

Byakuya gave him a threatening look. Giving a slight chuckle Naraku undid the belt and Byakuya went to work at wiping his mouth.

"You still have some on your chin" Naraku pointed to a wet spot.

"If you hadn't wanted it so messy" He wiped at it viciously. Byakuya had to take off his jacket. He couldn't wear it with the sleeves stained like that. It would be humiliating to explain it away.

"Is somebody up here?" Came the voice of a girl from far away.

"Yeah around the corner!" Naraku shouted back.

Byakuya punched him in the shoulder and went into an even crazier panic mode as he cleaned himself up. Naraku leaned against the fence and lit a cigarette.

Two young freshman peeked around the corner and waved. One had short brown hair and huge chocolate eyes. The other had long red hair and black glasses.

"Beautiful ladies come join us!" They were both attractive. And giggled madly as Naraku winked at them. Something flared in Byakuyas chest.

"No thank you, were just going to have lunch on the other side." Said the red head with the glasses pulling urgently on her friends arm. They were too shy to be involved with juniors. And they might have been intimidated just slightly, by the look Byakuya was giving them. The sped away to the other side of the entrance.

"You are such a dick." Byakuya really hated him for what he'd just pulled.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Naraku gave him an arrogant smirk.

"That's not what I meant." Byakuya said softly looking down at the now empty field.

"Hmm"

"I can't believe I just did that." Byakuya whispered to himself.

"I told you, you're into me." He took a deep drag from the cigarette. "What's to be surprised about?"

"I'm not"

"I didn't force you to do that. You did it, because you want me."

"I didn't and I don't!" Shame started to rise inside him.

"Then why were you so enthusiastic about blowing me?" Naraku came up behind him to grab his ass "You would have took it up the ass right here and now if no one had come up here." He whispered in his ear.

"Get your hands off me." Byakuya closed his eyes.

Willing himself not to show weakness in front of him.

"I'm just stating a fact." Naraku moved back to smoking against the fence.

"I don't intend for this to ever happen again."

"Why's that?"

"I don't want to be just a pawn for you to maneuver." He frowned crossing his arms.

"You scratch my back and I scratch yours" Naraku put the cigarette out. "Isn't that the way friends with benefits go?"

"We're not friends" Byakuya turned to face him.

"Then two people who enjoy sex then." Naraku insisted.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Pity, I didn't even get to come" Naraku put his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the corner.

Byakuyas glare followed him to the stair hall.

**Please Read & Review** Thanks for reading ( ^_^) !


End file.
